Gundam Seed: finding destiny
by shatterd zer0
Summary: when the world is in darkness five will rise in the defense against the covenant. kira and the g-unit will rise up(not the g-unit your thinking of GUNDAM UNIT)kxl axc dxm yxoc nxoc
1. Fall of a hero

Gundam Seed: finding destiny

CHAPTER ONE: THE FALL OF A HERO

This story starts off like this, after the war was over all the gang, you know Kira,Lacus,Athrun,Cagali,Dearka,Miriallia,Yzak,Nicol. ( that's right he dosn't die in this fic)

Normal POV

"Kira why are you always thinking of her, you said you loved me" screamed a angry Lacus. "because I'm a big failure" replied Kira. Now by this point lacus had gotten used to his constant mood swings and im a failure crap but she was tired of it by now. "Kira your right Kira you are a failure, I'm always trying to help you and you just push me away and that hurts a lot, I'm tired of helping others I wanna help me" Kira just stood there remembering that they were in the dorm with all their friends watching, he braced himself for what was coming " KIRA YAMATO WE'ER OVER" screamed lacus as she ran back in her room. " whoa". "Not now debark not now" athrun said as everyone went back to their own rooms Kira just fell down crying knowing how this was his fault. "I want to help him" said cagali " no" athrun said holding her back "hes got to fo this on his own, ok" athrun said with a smile " ok good night" she said "night"

THE NEXT MORNING

The breakfast table was super silent and it was very uncomfortable, until tori brought Kira a letter. Little did he know this letter would change his and everyone's life forever.

Kira threw the letter a side without caring what was in it. "Kira open your mail" cagali said " no" Kira blatantly said "fine I will " when she opened it she found a dvd and on it said for Kira, athrun,dearka, yzak, and nicol's eyes only." Hey wheres your dvd player athrun" "its right here" he said as he brought it out of the table "here" as the mivie started playing everyone except Kira was watching. "greetings I am rohin gamel and I have come to show you boys your destiny. Ever since the war ended Ive been studying the stars and the scrolls and have found something very grim. Out here past jupitor ive deteced a alien form of life, about a month into it they contacted the head officials on plant and earth and had this to say " humans we are the covenant we have been appointrd by the phrofets to enslave your pathetic race your have three months to surrender your entire race if not be destroyed" you maybe wondering wat does this have to do with you, well in the ancient scrolls it says when the darkness comes the five heros will shine in the light to save all humanity, and I believe that they are you five. Heres how the scrolls describe you one of the them will be soft and caring, one will be a tough and have hot blood, one will have a heart of ice and vengeance, one will love a princess and have the heart of a night, but sadlly the leader will be the ultimate being cused to live a painful life. So mister yamato are you up for It. Bye.

Everyone turn their heads to Kira. "Kira we'll go with you" yzak said much to everyone's surprise " yzak" Kira said "your our leader right so I pleadge my life to you, now my life is in your hands leader" yzak said getting on his knee as the other guys did too. "we are with you Kira" athrun said "do you really want me as your leader" "yes sir " nicol said "well you guys need a name" milly said "how about the gundam unit" said cagali "no better idea how about the g-unit" debark said "that's sounds good, ok then its setteled then it's the g-unit" cagali said

3 hours later lacus was outside contiplating the afternoons events ' Kira a savior ' "umm lacus we need to talk" Kira said "lacus listen I love you" lacus was taking back this is the first time he had ever said what he felt thwords her "lacus ill understand if you hate me but please take me back, please" Kira pleaded " you came out here because someone said to didn't you " lacus said coldly "no I came out here cause I wanted too , I love because I love you, is it ok to love because I want to. Lacus I want to be with you if youll have me."he said "Kira ….i love you too I just don't want to get hurt again but if youre ready…well" she said as she ran into his arms and kissed him then he returned the kiss just as hard " dose this mean we are back together" Kira asked with a smirk "yes it does" lacus said " well we got school tomorrow night" lacus said "night" Kira replied when lacus entered her room she was attacked……

I don't own anything except rohin gamel

My first fic please review nicely


	2. It begins

GUNDAM SEED: FINDING DESTINY

Chapter two: It begins

Lacus walked in to her room and was attacked by milly, cagali, Serena (a/n new character get over it)"So what happened" milly screamed "what do you mean" lacus answered as if nothing had happened. "You know full well what we are talking about Miss Clyne" Serena yelled "I saw you and Kira having that little tongue battle out there" cagali said "so spill" milly said with puppy eyes "PLEASE" they begged "fine" lacus said giving up. As lacus told them everything the girls would squeak every now and then like girls do.

Back with the guys

"Nice man, so how long will you last this time with her until you fuck it up again" dearka said laughing. Five seconds later the lamp found its way in to dearka's face and he was on the floor. "Hey man what the fuck" dearka screamed "don't complain man you messed with him, knowing how strong he was. Besides at least he has the courage to talk to his love." Yzak said while laughing "hey I'm going to ask her to the dance in a few weeks, really I am." dearka screamed in his defense. " I'll believe that when I see it" nicol said waving his hand. " so guys how are we with this whole save the world gig, I mean we're not even sure this is real" Kira said. Just then the girls got a call. "Hello" answered. "Get everyone together, turn on the TV." The man said "who the hell are you man" she yelled "its kiaska and mind your tongue young lady" he said "sorry, hold on I'll get them." She said. Some time later they all went into the center room and watched the horror on the television. " oh no what's happening on the moon base" said the reporter. On the moon base the evil machines that were destroying the moon base ripping apart the moon base piece by piece. " sir we have an incoming transmission from the intruders shall I put it though" the camera man said "put it though " 'this is great for our ratings' he thought. "Consider this your second warning there will only be one more. Our next punishment for not giving up will be attacking the PLANTS. You have three months to give your answer." The covenant rep said. Just then a knock came on the door and milly answered it. When they looked at who it was they were surprised, it was rohin gamel. "guess its real then huh" dearka said half sleep. 'then it begins' Kira thought …….

a/n sorry for any grammar errors my comp wont let me do certain things. On the next chapter the boys go out for training, the end of the world is almost here they have three months can the g-unit do it………..


	3. Training day

Gundam Seed: finding destiny

Chapter three: Training day

"So you boys saw the news" rohin asked. "Yes we did" Kira answered "then are you

ready to start training." He asked. "Training, yeah right we know how to pilot

g.u.n.d.a.m.s man so don't worry we have it covered" dearka answered confidently." If

you're so sure of your self elthman come at me." Rohin said. "Fine" 'can't embarrass myself

in front of milly' he thought. "Ahhhh" he yelled as he punched at rohin, rohin caught his

arm kicked him in the stomach and threw him at the wall out side the dorm (cause he is

still in the doorway) and he landed with a thud. "DAMN IT" dearka screamed. "Whoa

he's good, are you a natural or coordinator" yzak asked. "I refuse to answer that" he said.

"Now are you ready for training" he asked. "Will we have to go to a mountain hideaway

for three months or something" dearka being stupid asked. "No I will train you here I will

come he every morning to train you, starting now." "Now hook this up to your TV

please"

He handed two pairs of gloves and boots and two head sets." This is your simulator your

will have to change your gundams os with this ok" "uh huh" they all said in unison. "

good first up will be me vs. athrun." "Ok" he said worryingly because he was the first

one. Then the battle started justice vs. unknown unit it was basically an Eva with a shield

and a ginn sword. Start. First athrun charged forward with all his guns firing at the same

time, after the smoke cleared rohin was gone. "What where is he" athrun asked.

Meanwhile everyone is watching on the TV. "Whoa rohin must be fast" athrun said. But

everyone could see that in reality rohin was behind athrun. Back in the game athrun was

kicked forward, then rohin held his sword at the cockpit. "I win" he said "damn he's

fast"athrun complained. "Next" then yzak stood up and played and faced the same fate as

Athrun and then Kira was up strike vs. unknown. This time rohin took the offensive and

attacked he swung he sword and Kira blocked it with the strike knife and it continued like

that for awhile and then Kira went into seed mode, he ran straight towards rohin, then

Rohin was braced to block, but Kira jumped up to the ceiling and bounced off towards

Rohin from above and put the knife though the units head, then Kira stood up. "I win"

Kira said. "You have lived up to my expectations, Mr. Yamato I congratulate you on your

victory." He said

Later after rohin had left them Kira was with lacus outside. "Kira you're like superman

you know that." She giggled "lacus if I go crazy would you still call me superman, would

you still love me? "He looked over to her and saw she was starting to cry. "Kira why are

there always problems with our relationship, why are we doomed to live such a life, will

we ever be happy….together ……Kira." She asked now crying into his shirt."Lacus not

you it's me whose doomed ,Lacus will you, will you." "what Kira" lacus said "will

you stay with me always?" Kira asked pleadingly. "Of course silly" she said trying to

lighten the mood. Then they kissed and the kisses moved lower and lower and well you

know. "Lacus are you sure you want to." Kira said "yes" lacus said. Then they made love

the whole night in Kira's room.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey where is Kira and lacus she's not in her room" milly said "I'll check in Kira's

room" cagalli said "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed "what's wrong cag-cag oh my g god"

Athrun stuttered out. They found lacus sleeping on Kira's chest. When they woke up

they found everyone in the doorway staring at them. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh get out now" they

yelled in unison.

A/n thanks to you three guys who reviewed hope this one is a bit better then the last one.

NEXT TIME ON GSFD: The plants strike back. Cya


	4. The PLANTS strike back

Gundam seed: finding destiny

Chapter 4: The PLANTS strike back

"Sir the covenant are nearing mars we can strike in 5 hours with the e.n.d.e.r. (ensured,

Nuclear, destruction of eccentric radicals). "Make it so" the commander said.

With the covenant

"Sir we have given them chance after chance we have extended the time limit, what more

can we do? We must destroy them now." Drakan said (new character, he is important

later) "how about that exile" the prophet said. "He is no threat, if we encounter him we

shall destroy him my lord" draken said. "Good, good, how about those ominous hour

glasses in the sky" (that's what azreal calls them in seed). "Sir they will not be a problem

they will be to scared to fight us and besides they are primitive forms of life."

Draken said." We've been surprised before by so called 'primitive forms of life', haven't

we draken." "Yes my lord sorry sir I'll make sure there isn't a repeat of korhal"he said

(different story that I may right someday). "Good failure means death you know that."

Truth said "yes my lord." He said. "Good now take your leave we will destroy those

people in the sky ('plants)." He said "yes lord" he said as he was leaving "do not fail me

again" the prophet said.

Back with rohin

These humans are so trouble some with their emotions and relationships, but they can do

it. Sometimes I wish I hadn't chosen them over my people, well I have chosen my side

and I have been exiled, time to visit an old friend." He said. As he got up a flash of

light went going around his body. "Well got to keep up appearances." He said as he

walked out of his apartment.

Back with the plant

"sir they are attacking" "all hands battle stations, prepare the e.n.d.e.r., notify the EA tell

them we need help and tell orb to send its astray team, evac on all the plants prepare for

self detonation on the plants closest to us. If we go down we're taking as many of these

bastards to hell with us." The commander said "all hands level 1 code red, this is not a

drill, I repeat this is not drill" the p.a system rang threw the whole base. "sir the e.n.d.e.r.

is under attack, the enemy is ripping it apart, sir ther're in the plants now" the comm. Op

said. "Get ready for self detonation, on my mark 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 mark." He said. Then the

plants and the ships blew up taking a chunk of the covenant out with them.

Back on earth

"sir plants 1 though 5 have exploded, but part of the cov. armada has survived, they are

still coming, sir what are we going to do." The panicked solider said. "we'll meet them in

space, contact rohin tell him to get his soldiers ready we are going to need them ,also tell

orb to help rohin and not us ,we wont make it they are humanity's last chance ,we are just

buying them some time." He said coldly. "yes sir" the solider said.

Back with Kira and the gang

"Kira the plants, some of them are gone, the rest of my family was on plant 3 I hope they

are all right."lacus said crying into his chest. "lacus I- "Kira was interrupted by the

phone. " hello" Kira said. "armory one, gundams get, meet at mass driver now."

Rohin said yelling. "rohin whats"he was cut off as rohin hung up. "lacus I want you and

the girls to go to the revs. Island and stay there ok "he said while getting his shoes on.

"Kira, bu-" "no stay there and be safe don't come out until I contact you OK" he said

screaming. "Ok" she said with tears in her eyes. " i'm sorry lacus just stay safe K" " ok

Kira I'll stay out of trouble" lacus said. "ok guys lets go" Kira commanded. "where, the fricking world

is ending" dearka said. "armory one"Kira said.

A/N hope this one is a bit better next time dearka and milly get together and he shows what he's made of, next chapter : Dearka's heart. Thanks to freedomt1 for the advice and asucaga, and angel of dreams for the reviews. Is the spacing better now? Please tell me.


	5. sry guys

Gundam seed :finding destiny.

Sry for the long gap guys im working on something right now so please hold on, just got out of school.


End file.
